


if drunkenness is a sin, then you are my damnation

by CalledFor



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Biting, Blood Drinking, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 06:21:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2955476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalledFor/pseuds/CalledFor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura and Carmilla are spending Christmas at home with Laura's dad. The couple have a conversation about Carmilla's need for blood and Laura can't help but react to it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	if drunkenness is a sin, then you are my damnation

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt from a friend of mine and I kind of wrote it in a hurry. Not my best work, but it could've been worse.

"Do you think that tastes any good?"

They were sitting by the fireplace in the Hollis residence. Laura’s dad had fallen asleep in his favorite chair and he was snoring softly. Their relatives had left hours ago and her dad had kept telling Carmilla old childhood stories that made Laura make high pitched noises and bury her face in her girlfriend's shoulder. He eventually had a little too much eggnog and fell into a slumber.

They were on the floor with Laura leaning back into Carmilla who was propped up against the couch.

“Well, it isn’t exactly bad. And it has alcohol, so I’m not complaining. What, you don’t like it?” Carmilla nipped at her eggnog.

“No, I love it. Always have. But I was just wondering how it’s any good for you because of the whole blo- I mean. Because you’re a…” This was coming out all wrong.

Carmilla laughed softly. “You mean because I’m a vampire who drinks blood?”

“Yeah. That.” Laura felt herself blush. She hadn’t meant to sound so awkward. She briefly remembered that her father was in the same room and turned to check, just in case.

“Relax, Cupcake. He’s asleep. I’ll know if he wakes up.” Carmilla gave her a peck on her cheek. “I do enjoy quite a lot of food and beverages, as you already know.” Laura thought back to all the snacks Carm had stolen from her, and nodded. “I get cravings just like you do. I assume it’s a human trait that stuck around. It doesn’t provide me with anything but taste. Besides, I don’t put on weight, so that kind of makes it even more satisfying.”

Laura loved learning new things about Carmilla’s nature. It was incredibly interesting and her girlfriend didn’t exactly tend to overshare, so when these little moments happened, she mentally recorded every word. She straightened her back a bit, getting ready for more.

Carmilla noticed the change of posture and held back laughter. She was fully aware that Laura craved all kinds of knowledge about her, but all in good time. Sharing these things was not easy. Nobody had wanted to listen before. Nobody really knew her, except the woman leaning back into her now who was slowly beginning to.

“Of course, none of it really compares to what blood is like. It is something I need and something I will always want.” Carmilla wasn’t really sure if she should go on. She didn’t want to freak Laura out.

Laura put her hand on top of the one Carmilla had wrapped around her stomach and began stroking it. She knew this was hard to talk about. Contrary to a lot of people’s beliefs, she wasn’t entirely oblivious.

“Do you miss it?” Laura asked.

That one caught Carmilla off guard. “Um, Laura. You know that I still drink blood, right? You even helped pack some bags before we got here.”

“No, I didn’t mean- I- Of course I know that.” Laura mentally scolded herself for not being clear enough. She could feel Carmilla getting tense, already starting to worry that maybe she wasn’t okay with the blood thing after all.

“What I meant to ask was… Do you miss drinking it from the source? Like, you know, the biting?”

To Laura’s surprise Carmilla’s body relaxed a little behind her. “Oh, I see. Well, although I’m perfectly fine with not drinking from- Um… the source, I guess I miss it a little bit. It’s a whole different experience.”

“What is it like?” Laura’s curiosity was taking over and she couldn’t stop herself from asking. She felt her heartbeat speed up at the prospect of having the experience explained to her.

Carmilla felt this right away and an eyebrow rose on its own accord. There were few things Carmilla was oblivious about and this was not of them. She had suspected Laura’s fascination with her nature pretty early in their relationship, even before they even had one. This was also one of the reasons why she held back and only shared about herself one thing at a time. She wanted it to be about her, not about being a vampire.

But she was slowly coming to the realization that to Laura, everything about her – from her snarkyness, to her vampiric nature – was important.

Carmilla decided to test how deep this fascination with her bite went. She leaned forward and placed a relatively innocent kiss to the side of Laura’s neck. She felt her swallow. “It’s hard to explain. When I bite someone, I lose myself a bit. It’s not like I lose control or anything, I just get lost in their taste, their moans, their fear or…” She paused for a second, briefly wondering how far she should take this. “Their lust.”

“Okaaay. Ahem, thanks for sharing that with me Carm. It means a lot.” Laura turned her head and gave Carmilla a quick kiss, before rising up from the floor. “I’m kinda tired, so I’m going to take a shower before bed.” And then she hurried upstairs.

If Carmilla had been human, she would’ve been very worried right now. Thankfully she wasn’t, and the sound of fast heartbeats, a quickening of breath and the scent of arousal had reached her senses as soon as she had uttered the word ‘lust’.

She smiled as she heard Laura closing the door to the upstairs bathroom and got up from the floor too. She placed her empty cup on a nearby table and looked at Mr. Hollis. He was in deep sleep, murmuring something about bears. Carmilla grabbed a blanket from the couch and tucked him in, before heading for the stairs.

\---

Laura stood in front of the mirror, taking off her clothes. Steam from the running shower was starting to cover the glass. She looked at her blurry self and thought about how the things Carmilla told her made her feel. It wasn’t like she hadn’t already thought about it. She knew it was a turn on for her and she was pretty sure Carmilla also knew. It was just something she had never expected to want, and she needed a moment to compose herself when Carmilla had been so close, describing a burning fantasy of hers. Although Carmilla had already bitten her once before, Laura knew it wouldn’t be the same if she were to do it again. That time it had been rough, fast and not at all intimate. She wiped the steam away with her hand to stare into her own eyes. She was naked now, with a determined face. She would talk to Carm about this. She was going to take a shower and then have a grown up talk about this. It was the least she could do. Lay all cards on the table and be honest.

There was a small knock on the door. _Or we could talk about it now_ , she thought.

“Come in, Carm.”

The door opened and there she was. Laura turned around and looked at her girlfriend. “I’m sorry that I just ran away like that. I was just-“

“I know,” Carmilla interrupted. She could not help letting her eyes travel down Laura’s body. She took a few steps towards her. When she stood right in front of her, she ran a hand over her cheek and smiled. “I know how it made you feel. I could feel it. I could smell it. And I know that might be difficult for you, but I really cannot help it.”

Laura answered with a kiss. She immediately let her tongue grace Carmilla’s lips and was rewarded with a moan. She broke the kiss and whispered against her girlfriend’s mouth. “It’s just that I didn’t expect to ever be turned on by something like that. I didn’t expect to want it, but I do.” She let the kiss continue for a few seconds, before whispering again, “I really want you to bite me.”

God, that was almost too much for Carmilla, but she managed to keep her cool and moved her other hand up to Laura’s face and leaned back to look into her eyes. “Are you sure?”

Laura nodded, “Yes, please.”

Carmilla could not hold back a moan at that and locked lips with Laura again, pushing her backwards into the sink and taking control of the kiss. She ran her hands down Laura’s waist and pulled her closer, before turning her around and placing her hands on the edges of the countertop.

“Hold on to that and look at me.” Hungry eyes met equally hungry eyes. Laura briefly found herself very thankful that the vampire mirror myth was not true.

“If you say stop, I will, okay?”

“Okay.”

Carmilla quickly lifted her shirt off her body and let her bra follow. She wanted to be closer and clothes were a hinder.

She snaked one arm around Laura to place it on her stomach, and reached up with her other hand to move her hair out of the way. She started kissing Laura’s neck and stroking the soft skin with her tongue.

Laura felt herself go weak in the knees, but she was leaning back into Carmilla who held her up with no difficulty. She could feel her naked chest pressing into her back.

“As you already know, this will hurt a bit and I would very much like to touch you to make this more enjoyable for you,” Carmilla whispered against her skin.

“God, Carm. Does it look like you need to ask right now? Just take me.” Laura groaned in frustration. Her girlfriend could be a little too chivalrous sometimes.

There was a small laugher coming from Carmilla, but it soon drowned in Laura’s moan as fingers moved from her stomach down to soaking folds. She stroked her slowly, just reveling in the feeling.

Laura was not in the mood for teasing and let out another groan. “Carm, please.”

Carmilla figured she would let her have her way this time. After all, she was going to bite her. She brought her fingers to her girlfriend’s clit and started rubbing in patterns she had learned made Laura writhe.

Laura’s head fell back into Carmilla’s shoulder when Carmilla cupped one of her breasts and pinched a nipple before moving to the other. She kept this up while turning her head to kiss Laura, swallowing her moans.

Laura had almost forgotten about the whole biting thing when she suddenly felt fangs against her tongue. It made her tremble in Carmilla’s arms. She was already so close to coming undone and she wanted those teeth in her. Now.

She broke the kiss and tilted her head to the side, while finding Carmilla’s eyes again in the mirror. There was no need to say it and Carmilla opened her mouth. She still held Laura’s eyes with her own when she finally bit down on the soft flesh of her neck, while simultaneously sliding two fingers inside her.

“Oh!”

Laura couldn’t keep eye contact any longer because they rolled back along with her head, as sharp fangs and loving fingers entered her. Her knuckles were white from clutching the countertop.

Carmilla had never in her life, undead or not, tasted something so incredible. The last time she had bitten Laura had been nothing like this. The last time, she had tasted good and sweet, but not like this. Not like lust and sex and love all at once. She lapped, swallowed and feasted on the taste and sounds emitting from the love of her life.

It was too much, too intense for Laura and she lost all control of her legs, but the vampire held her. Her knees buckled and all she could do as she came was open her mouth and inhale the damp air around them. She couldn’t find her voice as she rode out her orgasm on Carmilla’s fingers.

As Laura slowly came down from her high, Carmilla kept stroking with fingers and tongue, the bleeding from her neck subsiding. She turned around and looked at Carmilla. “Are you okay?” Apparently that was funny because Carm laughed. “What?” Laura asked, looking confused.

“Sweetie, I just drank blood from your neck and _you_ are asking _me_ if I’m okay?”

Laura had to laugh a bit too when she realized how silly that sounded. She was a little light-headed.

“But really, are you alright Cupcake?” Carmilla asked and ran a hand through Laura’s hair.

“Yes, Carm. I’m perfect. Now, how about you join me for a shower?”


End file.
